Ratchet & Adrien: Code Lyoko
by Gamer453
Summary: Adrien was given the task by INTERPOL to investigate a virus that has been causing trouble. Ratchet came to help him since he had nothing else to do. While going to Kadic Academy under the Aliases of Bruce Pera(Adrien) and John Darkstar(Ratchet), they find themselves in a mission to eliminate XENA. That's the easy part. The hard part is the classes, and both of them will regret it.
1. Chapter 1: First Day at school

Ratchet and Adrien were just on their way to Kadic Academy. Ratchet was in his holo-guise and is going to use "John Darkstar" as his name. Adrien was given a haircut so he still look like he was coming out of an AFJROTC class from a school in Florida and will be using "Bruce Pera" as his name.

Just a recap. Adrien Tavirez was arrested for ties to the UDF, but there was no proof. He was given a different option and he decided to help INTERPOL with a few things. Some of it was conspiracy related, some of it was family related. All of it was okay for him. Some of he Tavirez mob are located in France in a war with the Cooper gang, one of INTERPOL's allies. Adrien had no problem with helping INTERPOL because the mob he is associated with is becoming corrupted. He was given this task first because INTERPOL and some newer allies as well are able to handle the situation. Anyways, back to the story.

Soon everything was set up. The two were put in the same classes so they could help eachother with different things. This was the schedule:

Period 1: Algebra 2

Period 2: Biology

Period 3: Computer Programming(Adrien will help Ratchet on this one)

Period 4: P.E.(Adrien will have trouble on this one, eventhough he is pretty slim, there are some things that he is gonna hate, same with Ratchet)

Period 5: Lunch(Adrien will meet with Jeremie at this time to set up a time and get him and Ratchet access to the VR game)

Period 6: Literature(Adrien's least favorite subject, he will get bored from time to time)

Period 7: Swimming(Ratchet's Holo-guise is waterproof so no problem there, Adrien is going to have difficulty getting in the water right away as he's used to warmer temperatures like for example, Texas.)

The rest is for hanging out and Dormitory time.

The two came in late into the academy as they had to get things set up. They ended up going to P.E. class. Right now students are learning how to do parkour. This should be a piece of cake.

"Hey, guys, we got two new students here. Both are coming in from America. One of them seems like JROTC." The Gym teacher said.

Adrien was definitely going to hate this. He knows everytime JROTC is mentioned about him. He's gonna be given some commands like "Attention", "Left Face", "Right Face", "Forward March", and everything else that was gonna make him feel embarrassed.

"First the shorter guy, what's your name?" The gym teacher said.

"John Darkstar" Ratchet said.

Some people were laughing about the last name on that one.

"Now you, you seem nervous." The gym teacher said. "Don't worry, I wont get on you about that JROTC stuff."

The class was laughing about that. Of course, what the gym teacher said was a lie.

"So what's your name?" The gym teacher asked.

"Bruce Pera" Adrien said.

The entire class was laughing out of control.

"Pera, what kind of name is that" one student mocked.

"And I thought Darkstar was bad enough" another student said.

"Hey, fruity boy, do an about face for me!" another student mocked.

"All of you, shut it!" The gym teacher commanded.

"Don't bother, this is France, not America" Adrien mocked. "After all, we saved their butts in world war 1 and 2. I think the recent one was a bit crazy if you ask me."

"That recent one wasn't world war 3. I think theres another name for it." Said the gym teacher.

"Let's get to the parkour thing Bruce." Ratchet said to Adrien.

"Okay John. I wonder where wall running is." Adrien added.

"Hey, wall running is at your own risk" The gym teacher said.

"Parkour is at your own risk." Adrien said. He won the argument before there was one.

The two showed off some parkour moves. The class was already regretting laughing at them. Soon the bell rung for lunch. Adrien jumped off one of the higher platforms and landed safely. Adrien and Ratchet decided to chat in the gym for a little bit.

"So, would you like to do the VR thing as well?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, why not." Ratchet replied.

Soon, some things were getting weird. The provided platforms were detached from the ground and started floating.

"Uh, why are those things floating? You have any clue?" Adrien asked.

"Let's get out of here!" Ratchet commanded.

The doors shut leaving them trapped inside.

Meanwhile somewhere in the campus. It appears that Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas was flirting with Adrien's older brother.

"Hey Jacob, can we hang out sometime? Maybe get a drink?" Sissi asked.

"I'm good." Jacob said trying to get Sissi away from him.

"Is this about your brother?" Sissi said.

"See ya." Jacob said as his buttons were already pushed too far and he left. Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama has seen the entire thing.

"Wow, I guess he wasn't interested huh?" Ulrich asked.

"What did you expect, Sissi talked about the 2nd most wanted man by INTERPOL." Yumi said.

They heard some banging going on. It seemed to be coming from the gym.

"Meet me at the Cafeteria"Ulrich said. He ran for the gym. Meanwhile at the gym. Adrien and Ratchet were dodging as much as they can. Adrien has took a few whacks already.

"Well, I don't think the French would make something like this? You crazy?" Adrien shouted.

"You should've did research about this first!" Ratchet said.

One of the doors were forced open.

"What are you two still doing here, get out of here" Ulrich shouted.

Ulrich got the two out of there as soon as possible. They started to move to the cafeteria.

"Do you even know what you were up against?" Ulrich asked

"Well, I don't think we have the slightest clue why multiple platforms were floating and being tossed at us out of nowhere." Adrien said.

"What's your guys's names?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I'm Bruce and this guy is John." Adrien said.

"Hi." Ratchet greeted.

"You two are new so what other reasons did you have to come here?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, we were looking forward to try out that VR thing." Adrien said.

"So that's why X.A.N.A. attacked you." Ulrich said.

"Xana?" Ratchet asked.

"We'll tell you everything, but we need you to join the Lyoko Warriors first." Ulrich said. "Are you up for it?"

Both of them nodded in agreement.

"First, Bruce, I need to ask you the real reason why you went here, because XANA was throwing everything at you as if it was desperate to get rid of you." Ulrich said.

"I'm here to investigate an ongoing threat that acts like a virus and wants to take over the world." Adrien explained.

"So, thats why XANA attacked you despite not being part of the team, it wants to ensure it's desperate to get away from you." Ulrich said.

"So this virus he is talking about is XANA?" Ratchet asked.

Ulrich nodded and said, "We are going to introduce you to Jeremie so he could get you guys entered into that "VR."

While going to the cafeteria, Ulrich explained everything else. Soon they got some lunch, meanwhile, Adrien came across Jacob who seemed a bit suspicious.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Jacob asked Adrien.

"Yes, I'm the cadet with the fruity name. Bruce Pera" Adrien said.

Adrien was still not happy about being the laughing stock. Some people took notice to the conversation. Since Jacob was the only one who didn't laugh in the gym because of how offended he was(keep in mind, he has a Portuguese name), people had one word going through their head. "Ouch."

Jacob Tavirez was not like the rest of his mob. He was friendly, compassionate, and he liked to help others when he had the oppurtunity. He was feeling bad for Adrien because he was the only one in the family who didn't join, but he was the first one in the generation to get arrested anyways, let alone, be the 2nd most wanted.

Ulrich, Ratchet and Adrien sat down at the table where Team Lyoko sits.

"So, who are the new guys?" Jeremie asked.

"Bruce and John. Bruce is the taller person with the buzz cut and fruit name. John is the shorter guy who is skinnier than a toothpick." Ulrich explained. "We were thinking about getting them into the team and help fight XANA."

"Alright, John first, which weapons do you like?" Jeremie asked.

"I like automatic rifles and a blunt melee weapon to come with it" Ratchet said.

"Put his melee weapon with a big wrench design." Adrien mocked.

"What about you Bruce?" Jeremie asked.

"I was thinking two pistols, and one melee weapon with a blunt hammer at one end and something sharp at another. Don't make the entire handle sharp, only the tip." Adrien said.

"Alright, you've been registered. You are also able to use those things in the simulation." Jeremie said. "You guys need to eat something before next period. Not counting you out Bruce, you look like you are about to pass out."

Adrien hasn't ate anything for a few days. He does drink lots of water and he does drink coffee which is culture for him. However, he didn't eat much for a while, instead of the usual 150 pounds he weighed, he was down to 120 so he basically has the same weight to height ratio as Ratchet right now. Adrien decided to pack his up as he wasn't feeling like it right now. Ratchet ate the food and didn't like it much. With that, Adrien would might as well go to the store with the money provided by INTERPOL.

Next up: Literature. Topic: Shakespeare. Ratchet was interested in it. Adrien, on the other hand, his head looked like it was going to explode. Once question time started, Adrien asked a question that had a lot of students agreeing with him. "Why do we have to read the same *Censored* that our parents read, our grandparents read, our great grandparents read?" Adrien went on about that. He was escorted to the Dean's Office for the next hour so he missed swimming class. He has gained some reputation by the students and some of the younger teachers. Not many people liked Shakespeare, who would argue with that. He was really sent to the Dean's for foul language, disrupting the class, and annoying the teacher about it. Who knew thar was an option. Soon, Adrien and Ratchet got to their Dorms.

They used the one Adrien ordered, it was for only two people so that way it's only their business. Ratchet was calibrating his holo-guise while Adrien was doing some homework for the both of them on the laptop that Adrien ordered from Sam's Town. Spoiler, he can't use Skype because the camera was broken anyways. Right now, they are speaking to eachother in English because Adrien had enough speaking French for a day.

"Keep in mind, some people know this language so if we refer to eachother as a name, use our fake names." Adrien whispered to Ratchet.

"So, do you have any ideas of what this virus is capable of?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, if it can manipulate anything, even someone's mind, through electronics, I would suggest you watch out for it. It is visible when it springs out so it should be easy to see. If it is capable of doing such, I would suggest you keep that device away from XENA." Adrien explained. "However, I have to watch out too because I am using this earpiece for listening to INTERPOL. We need to get ready to go to the simulation anyways, so I suggest you hurry up." 

_**So, I found a format to make things easier. Starting Chapter 2, I will use the format SpaceCat97 is using. That way, I can have different characters narrate. So for example. if I were to put on the chapter "POV: Adrien" Adrien will be narrating. If it's "POV: Ratchet" Ratchet will be narrating. When I run out of ideas, I will rewrite the last story along with this chapter being priority. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Adrien goes insane

Adrien's P.O.V.

I am just screaming out of my head right now. To be honest, I'd rather be taking care of some "family issues" than be in a school. Don't get me wrong, I already graduated school in America, but even graduation was painful, I had to sit in the sun while waiting for my mother to pick me up. Well, it won't be so bad this time because I'm able to drive on my own. I wonder if INTERPOL is enjoying this. They probably are. Anyways, Ratchet or I might as well say "John" is almost done calibrating his holo-guise. I have just finished the homework on my laptop so I wrote down my answers on the paper because that's how things need to be done in France. "Hey John, the answers are on the laptop. I'm not writing it down for you. I'm not getting in trouble over little things again." I said. Ratchet finally put his holo-guise back on. This signalled me to go to the computer room Jeremie was at. Ratchet won't forget his Translator either. After all, it's glued to his Holo-guise. I left the room to get to where I needed to go.

Ratchet's P.O.V.

Man, who knew doing a mission without Clank is so hard. I had to leave him at Kerwan so I can do this mission without getting caught. Adrien seems to be having my back here. Especially with these humans who don't even know that there's other alien life out there. Adrien did explain to me time and time again that his species does know it, but they are oblivious to what we look like or the languages we speak. He even says he's oblivious to the languages we speak and that he thinks we are using a translator to talk to him. English was actually a preferred language in Kerwan due to how easy the language was to use, simply because it changes a lot. I guess he wasn't too happy about Shakespeare back there. I didn't like the topic much, but Adrien's mouth just ran on and on about that stuff. It makes me curious though. Is this how he is, or is he actually younger with that teenager gene kicking in again. Before this time anomaly happened, he was, no doubt, much more mature. He also looked like a 22 year old human. Now, he just looks like he never grew that beard, literally. The guy even looks like a geek in some aspect. Which he was, I understand, but in the last timeline, he was a complete savage. I kicked his butt in the VR thing, but other than that, he blew up everything that were obstacles to him. Well, besides that wall on the southern border of the US, he just jumped over and got his AR-15 back. I seen it on a video on his laptop. I never told him I used it, because well... I didn't want to kill him defending myself. Anyways, everything was set up. I wrote down the answers on my paper. Went to where he was going.

Adrien's POV

I entered the game room I guess its called. So I went to talk to Jeremie. "So, when am I able to enter the simulation?" I asked. He replied saying, "Just enter one of those virtualizers and I'll get you in there." I was a bit nervous about that because of the word. I knew what he was saying. I asked him, "Do you still have someone in that game. If you do, see if they can get out of there for a moment through one of those virtualizers." He nodded his head. He did question me though. "Why do you need me to do so?" He asked. I gave him the silent treatment because this should be obvious for him. I want proof. If I see technology that's very new to me, I need proof that it's gonna be safe. Here's what was new to me and here are the results, if it was pass, I went for it, if it was fail, I never went for it, ever.

IXS: Pass

Implants: Fail

R.Y.N.O. Weapon: Pass(And why not?)

AR-15: Pass

Polietics: Fail

Puns: Fail

School: Pass... Until now because I haaaaaate it.

Anyways, Ratchet came, someone got out of the virtualizer and got back in. That's when me and Ratchet got in the Virtualizers. Jeremie was getting us in. "Scanning, Bruce Pera. Scanning John Darkstar. Virtualize." We were sent into the simulation. I smacked into the floor because I didn't expect to be that high off the ground. Ratchet landed on his two feet easily. Then I looked at Ratchet and noticed something was up.

Ratchet's POV

Seems like these humans know a lot more than I expected. Adrien was looking at me funny. "Uh, I'm just gonna say that's a glitch or something." Adrien said. I was wondering what he was talking about. "What is it?" Adrien whispered to my ear in Portuguese that I look like a cat. "Bruce, I can hear you, but I don't even know what you just said." Jeremie said. I understood what Adrien said because he was speaking Portuguese half the time in Kerwan. With what he said, I guess what he's saying is I look like what I actually am in the VR.(Which I did). Adrien had the appearence of an Earth 1800's Gunslinger which he wasn't going hollywood style on that one. We were on our way to the tower. Adrien shot a few bots with his pistols. i shot a few with my rifle. Soon, an RSTA or what the called "Ninja" manages to stab Adrien in the back and he was sent back to the real world. I shot the Ninja and finally secured the tower.

Adrien's POV

AARRGHHH... The pain... This felt worse than the nuke I was in at the other timeline. I was escorted to the infirmary after passing out from that pain. I woke up in one of the infirmary beds. It seems like the pain was so bad, it left a bruise on my torso. To be honest, that went from being the best part of my day to being the absolute worst. It seems like Ratchet was still doing stuff back there.

Jeremie's POV

Wow, this Bruce guy really tested me there. I guess I can call that karma. I always been acting like some people were dumb anyways. I think those two are definitely hiding something though, especially Bruce. My theory is that he could be Jacob's younger brother. However, it does seem very irrational as Adrien was the 2nd most wanted man by INTERPOL. Then again, he could be using a name because he's doing something for INTERPOL. After all, there was no proof that he was such a war criminal. I might ask him, but I'll keep it a secret if he is actually Adrien. I hope he gets well though. He did get hurt badly. There was something about that sword the ninja was using that could've caused such pain. Now, hearing from Ulrich about why they joined. That boosted the theory that Bruce might be Adrien. Then I heard XENA speaking again. "Where are you Adrien Tavirez?" This little thing has put the entire academy on lockdown. When I looked outside, Bruce was in handcuffs and getting sent to a court. I put John back in the real world. When I asked him, he knew that he was Adrien this entire time, but nothing was wrong, he was actually peaceful.

Adrien's POV(3 days later)

Well, since there still was no proof, the Jury decided that I was innocient. I was sent back to Kadic Academy where I went to the Dorm. From now on, I have to call myself Adrien Tavirez and apologize to some of the students there. It's 5.a.m. Ratchet was sleeping without his holo-guise on. I set the alarm for 6.A.M. and I managed to get 1 hour of sleep thankfully. It was a new day, i went to get some breakfast. Jacob was happy to see me. And to be honest, at least some people shut up with the fruity name remark. My head was ready to explode if 1 guy said that my last name was fruity. From now on, I only had an address for INTERPOL because they did not want anything to do with me as long at I'm at that academy. Hey, at least XENA did one good thing. Stop me from being watched by those guys. I know, sounds wrong because XENA is a little nasty *censored* of a virus. Then, Algebra II came, and Jeremie was ready to insult me on every question I got wrong in that class. Heh, this is gonna be beautiful. Jeremie, please, I could answer all the questions correctly faster than you could do work on one of them. After all, that's how I scripted the IXS 2nd Amendment so fast.

Jeremie's POV

Adrien is dumber for sure, he doesn't even know how to use the computer I have. This makes me wonder if that IXS he had was not built or scripted by him. I am so going to enjoy this though. Adrien and I were some of the first to get the papers. So soon Mr. Rochester got to the desk, but Adrien got up again and gotten his paper to . Heh, this is beautiful, Adrien doesn't even have a clue about any of the questions and I'm already half way done. "Very good Adrien, 100%. You are like Mr. Pritchard though. You know the answers right away." Mr. Rochester said. I was in shock. Adrien did look at me strangely though, I guess he was in the competitive mood. I wonder what was in his mind.

Adrien's POV

Well I'll be danged, Jeremie is half way done. Ratchet seemed to be having trouble so I helped him with a few problems, taught him different equations and stuff to help him out. I'm right now doing my best to make sure he doesn't blow his cover. At the same time, I wanted to see how well his Holo-guise worked. Since XANA almost had me there at the gym, I'm wondering how much of a danger that virus is when I have my Tuxedo on. I will need a holo-guise for concealing equipment to defend myself from not just that thing, but also the Tavirez Mob. They know I been working with INTERPOL and I do need to be ready. Even for Jacob to stab me in the back. I know, Jacob is my closest relative in terms of relationship, but he is part of the Tavirez Mob and I simply cannot trust him. I do like to hang out with him though because he is the only relative I know aside from my mother, but she too is Tavirez Mob, and I hate to see that I can't trust her.

(Adrien's Flashback)

My father on the other hand, he started the corruption of this Mob. Originally, the Tavirez mob was like the Cooper Gang in some aspect, they wanted justice and economic stability, but now it's the opposite. No wonder they are in war with eachother, the Cooper gang just can't trust them. I was affiliated with the Tavirez Mob, a matter of fact, I was a main member. This was how I got a lot of money, I racked up around 2 billion for the idea of drones in their factories. Employees even took those drones home just for the fun of it. Drones costed 40 dollars each there, but they were 20 dollars if you were a member of that mob or an employee of the factory. Anyways, that was the past, now, if these employees decided to not be a part of the mob, they would have a "bad time" which was an understatement. This was when I quit the mob.

(Back to present, Adrien's POV)

Anyways, I'm hoping to get through this thing alive.

(Rochester's POV)

Why do these two kids look like they are gonna snap at eachother at any moment. I know Jeremie isn't a fighter, and Adrien, I been a teacher in one of his classes before, he is very passive as of behavior. I guess he must hate school. Especially when it's Deja Vu for him. He graduated already, but I guess he is working with INTERPOL right now. I'm right now praying for him and the school because of who he was affiliated with.

(Ratchet's POV)

Seems like Adrien knows a few things that I don't, but he teaches me a few tricks. Now, the person Mr. R mentioned, it seemed like I was supposed to know who he was, but I don't even remember a thing. Maybe it could've been when that clock was messed with, or maybe it has been messed with before I met Adrien. The only word that comes up in my head was "deplorable," but I don't even know if that was the right word. Adrien was done helping me here, but he said a few more things. "Now, if you need to know how my ship worked, you can keep learning about this stuff on sites I will mention after class." Adrien said. I have a feeling that this was how that warp drive was scripted.

(Jeremie's POV)

Of course, this was his subject, I'm already long done now, but I have a feeling this guy wastaught a different way. I still wouldn't take it with a grain of salt that he's even close to being as smart as me since he was from America which had a poor education system, but he might have learned some of this stuff on his own.

(Adrien's POV)

Welp, the bell rings, on to Biology. This time, a female teacher by the name of Ms. Johnson. Definitely more beautiful than her name. When I was seated in her room, Lucy came in sitting right next to me. Lucy eyes were focused on me for a second, then she looked forward. Ms. Johnson looked at me and said "You better not be flirting with my daughter now." Now that's something else, Ms. Johnson is actually Lucy's mother?! No wonder Lucy looks pretty, she got that from her mother. Lucy was now embarrassed to be making contact with me. I told her something that had her regain her confidence. "Don't worry, this will not affect our relationship. I had parents who were much more embarrassing, trust me." I said. Lucy gave me a smile. So at least we know our relationship is still intact. Soon, everyone went through the entire class, I was a bit bored, but Ratchet was asleep through the entire thing. Heh, what else is new, a near super-intelligent alien species who had the best engineers in the entire universe, who can build all these crazy machines. Maybe one hiccup with my ship on another timeline. Man, that ship could blow up an entire garage and still create that angel smoke cloud. Other than that, of course he's be bored. However, he sure did miss a few good things to learn for himself. I'll tell him later on. This Biology didn't just teach Earth science or life science, it also taught things like artifical materials we made. Infact, nah, I'll keep it to myself. Quark doesn't need to come across that information. I woke Ratchet up as the bell rung and told him that he missed a few things that could've been of importance to his speciality.

(Lucy's POV)

Wow, Adrien is such a wonderful person. *Sigh* I just wonder if he still remembers that other timeline. Even I'm younger, I think I'm a sophmore and Adrien's a junior. Maybe a senior. I don't know. He and his new friend are buddies I guess. My next class his the same as theirs with Mr. Pritchard. We three were sitting in the front this time. Class was started, Mr. Pritchard gave instructions and wanted us to do a project.

(Ratchet's POV)

I was getting ready to do the project, but then my holo-guise suddenly started to buzz around my right wrist. Adrien and took notice to it right away. Then Mr. Pritchard got out his communicator, activated it and said "This is Mr. Pritchard at the computer education building, I need to escort two students to my office room, I ask for privacy" he said. "On my way" another person replied.

(Adrien's POV)

Well this is something else, I might need to remind him to calibrate that device. This is no good. If his actual self is shown, not only he gets in deep trouble, I'm in for some deep *censored*. You know what the CIA is capable of? They can make you disappear without a trace. This is nerve-racking for me. Mr. Pritchard tapped me and Ratchet on the shoulder and wanted us to follow him. At first I thought it was the office, but it turns out we are going somewhere else. We arrive at one of his houses, but the garage floor he parked on soon lowered into another room. This was a private place that surprisingly enough, not even his family knew about. He had a chat with us right away. "John Darkstar, can I see something really fast?" Mr. Pritchard asked. "Sure" Ratchet said. Mr. Pritchard then went straight for the off-switch on Ratchet's Holo-guise. My heart is already pounding. He might actually know what's going on. He pressed the off-switch on Ratchet's holo-guise, both of us were already in shock. "Adrien, Ratchet, don't be alarmed, I'm here to help you," Mr. Pritchard said. For *Censored* sakes, Ratchet's name isn't even anywhere to be found on the *censored* internet and Pritchard knows exactly what his *censored* name is! My head is already spinning over this! I don't know if we are actually gonna be helped, or if we are *censored*!


	3. Chapter 3: XANA Deletion

_**Okay, a heads up, there was a little error in the end so I had to fix it. Sorry about that.**_

(Ratchet's POV)

So it seems like he knows me from another timeline. I noticed the look on Adrien's face. Wow, I don't even know how he deals with UDF and Nefarious Faction if he can't even keep a proper face with his own people. Then again, Earthians are pretty fierce in terms of combat strategy. I did get startled very fast as looked through my Holo-guise. "What's going on?" I asked in English before Adrien got all edgy. This is already torture for him I bet. I just guessed by his name that he would know English. He did and we started talking to eachother in that language. "I made a better holo-guise than that. A matter of fact. Adrien could also use one to conceal carry" Pritchard said, "But, he needs to chill out before he gets one. He really looks nervous, almost like he's looking at the face of torture." That was definitly the best way to say it. "Adrien, what got you worked up?" Pritchard asked. "When you turned off that Holo-guise, I thought we were done for." Adrien said. Okay, that explains it. I put on the new holo-guise and calibrated it how I wanted to. However, I might agree with Adrien on this one, something is just not right.

(Pritchard's POV)

I never seen him in the last two timelines looking this edgy. I am going to have a talk with him on the way back. I know for sure Lucy will not like a person who is very edgy, and well, Adrien is all that Lucy has, and it goes vice versa. In the first timeline I was at. The year was 2036, and the couple were already getting married. They even had an idea for the name of their child."Michael Johnson." No Tavirez in the boy's last name, because Adrien helped dismantle the Tavirez Mob. He never wanted that legacy to live on again. By 2050, Michael already had some pretty crazy dream. I wonder if this was relating to Ratchet now. Adrien was never a Galactic Ranger, he was only an ally. However, in 2055, he discussed a new peace alliace with Ratchet. I was there. Ratchet had a younger Lombax right next to him known as Firax. Adrien was also setting up a few things for Michael. He even paid for a ship to be made out of Graphene or a mixture of Graphine and hard steel with Ratchet's help. Of course the children got genes from strange places. Adrien did say that Michael reminds him of himself at a younger age. Maybe Adrien at a younger age was just like Michael, smart and strong, but at the same time, edgy and impulsive. Of couse, the older version of Adrien only had the edgy part taken out. Now, it's reset again. 2027, I get to sit through Adrien's edgy behavior which annoys me past my patience. I don't know why Jessica, my wife, stopped watching Adrien. He is getting out of hand. *Sigh* this is why I never liked INTERPOL, always irresponsible, even with things they say they are gonna do. Then again, it could also be XANA. Yes, I do know what that thing is and I only successfully able to remove here from my machine once. The rest required EMP, Believe it or not. XANA hates EMP's. Probably because XANA is a virus which requires to be transfered through electronics. Now, Jacob was acting strangely too, it's not about Adrien, but when he was on the computer, he had a sudden twitch and he went back on the computer like everything was normal. Of course, I called Jeremie, he said that XANA was missing. I think XANA might have taken control of Jacob. This I have to tell Adrien.

(Adrien's POV)

Okay, I am calmed down now. So, Pritchard told me something about Jacob. "I have a feeling Jacob is being controlled by XANA, it's best if you avoid him" he said. I guess I know now, I gotta break away from him before I get the brunt. I think Ratchet should use his own Hologuise still because i know XANA won't be able to get in that. Anyways, Ratchet calibrated his new holo-guise. A matter of fact. that holo-guise used the same script that the computers in programming class used. As soon as Ratchet was in his Holo-guise all ready to go, Mr. Pritchard drove us back to Kadic Academy. Principle Delmas I think his name was had a long chat with Mr. Pritchard since he didn't know that was referring to the office under his garage. Delmas let it slide for now, because Mr. Pritchard did bring us back. I'll admit though, it did seem like a perv move despite having access out of that office. Then again, he's a bit off on a social level. I think he had some kind of autism and maybe a minor tick disorder or maybe it was tourette's syndrome. I heard Jessica talking about that stuff in the background. I won't mention any of the tourette's syndrome to him, but I wonder if Pritchard is high-functioning autistic. In terms of IQ, he's gotta be within the 0.1%, but he is not an Einstein like Jeremie is, he's more of a Da Vinci from how I see it, he's been doing a lot of art, building, designs, all sorts of stuff. A matter of fact, i wonder if I could give him my IXS, it was his design. Seems like time went by and it's lunchtime right now. I took Ratchet to the student store instead to get some different food other than that garbage they serve for lunch. I haven't seen the entire week's menu yet, but all that bread tastes like crap. People say that "oh, french bread tastes good" and stuff like that. French bread is tasteless. Even water has more taste in it than that bread does, yes water does have a taste, it's called contamination. Not saying all water is dirty, I mean, clean water is contaminated by the filter it used. Contamination is really a neutral term meaning it has something else in it. For example, my laptop is contaminated with Lua because I am doing some game developing. Wait. WHY THE *CENSORED* AM I DOING GAME DEVELOPING WHEN WE HAVE A VIRUS THAT IS CAPABLE OF LEVITATING OBJECTS TO THROW AT PEOPLE AND IS CAPABLE OF MIND CONTROL? There goes a $1500 laptop into the garbage chute with an EMP chip killing it. Okay so, I went to the table where the Lyoko warriors are meeting at, next thing you know Jacob slaps me on the back. It made my heart rate triple because of that. "Jacob," I said, "now is not a good time.

(Jacob's POV)

Okay, I took my hand off Adrien and it looked like some black stuff passing into his back. I think it's just a pigment of my imagination. All this XENA theory going around just gets to my head sometimes. I believe it's all just there to scare people and all. I listened to Adrien and backed away. Adrien ate his food and went to follow Jeremie and Ulrich who were just getting to the virtualizer room. John followed them too. I do have a feeling something was up.

(Ulrich's POV)

Seriously, I have no idea what is up with Adrien, he acted pretty strangely around his brother. Then again, I guess that's American culture for you. Adrien explained that it was a personal thing. However, I think it's more than that. Jeremie did notice something about Jacob, a twitch. Jacob didn't noticed the twitch, however, by the time Jacob had that twitch, XANA was nowhere to be seen on the electrical system. We will need to keep a very close eye on Adrien though, simply because Jacob touched him before he got that triple beat on his chest. We soon got to the room. However, just before John entered the room. Adrien slammed the door behind him seperating us. He then locked the door and broke the handle to keep us locked in. John went to get some help. Adrien just looked like he is ready to fight. Adrien did not know Martial Arts at all, but he sure knew how to fight. After 5 minutes of getting hit in the torso area, I managed to kick Adrien's head into the brick wall twice. As if once wasn't enough for his thick skull. And won't you look at that, not a bruise on his head. Once we find a way to deal with XANA who controlled his body, we will get Adrien to an infirmary where the nurse will go deeper and check for some internal damage. This guy was too hard to face with just skills. I had to use different objects arounf my enviroment. John soon threw in an EMP and got to cover for some reason. The EMP turned out to be a grenade that blew up and scared off XANA so now we know it's gone. I carried Adrien a quarter way to the infrmary before deciding to get someone to help me with him because he felt like he was malnutritioned. It turned out it's his mediterrainean diet because he's not able to digest food as fast. I guess he was trying to not get fat. I can understand that, what I don't undestand is why he has to be the human toothpick over it. It could also be the food. He always disliked the bread which was so far, everywhere in his lunch. I agree, it is tasteless. John seemed to like to an extent. We are going to have Adrien stay off our team for a week or two, but he will be able to support us through basically teaching us a few things. He didn't know Martial Arts, but his movement and skills were pretty insane. So, the nurse did have an XRAY lucky for Adrien. His head was completely intact, however, he is going to have to have a brace around his right ankle because it did get smashed. John got the exosuit for Adrien so he doesn't have to wear crutches.

(Adrien's POV)

That was strange, I blacked out when I got in the room and then I ended up in the infirmary. This is why I don't like VR so much, it has problems. "So, how does your head feel?" Ratchet said. "It felt like it's been kicked through a brick wall twice" I replied. All I can say is *censored* happens and you gotta deal with it. I tried to get up, but the nurse pushed me back in the bed and insisted. "You have a broken ankle right now" She said. You gotta be kidding me, I know *censored* happens, but this is already excessive in my opinion. I have no clue if it's gonna heal this time or not. Probably not, I been in space and I am showing signs of osteoporosis. Don't get me wrong, some of my weight loss accounts for the amount of mass lost in my bones, the rest is 25 pounds of stuff that has been killing my stomach lining, I'm probably gonna get some peas and a blender from wal-mart so I can make myself some soup. I don't know about Ratchet, but he probably can handle it since the water is cleaner here. I have a few tricks I learned with cooking so hopefully it will help. Also, I'm getting some milk because of bone issues. After all, going to space for 2 months is gonna cause some major issues, doesn't matter if you have magnet boots. The worst thing about being on my IXS wasn't the choice of side I made, nor the battles, nor the crash landing, it was the bone mass reduction because that was something I will never be able to avoid. Anyways, I'm glad Ratchet got that exosuit, there was one problem, it was not United States, it was Chinese. Okay, I know, Chinese, in general, are nice people, but they kinda took advantage of the U.S. trade deal. It wasn't entirely their fault, I mean, a federalist country trading with a communist country is gonna lead to some economic trouble with the federalist country. Here what communism is, it's equal pay for everyone, no matter how hard you worked. Heh, a lot of job haters would sure love to go to a communist country huh? Do absolutely nothing or just a little bit and still get paid. That actually doesn't sound to bad in my opinion, but that just makes me sound like a hypocrite. Of course, I'm hoping that widespread terraforming and intersteller travel is possible before there is luxury communism. Which government is gonna go 4 lightyears to another planet just to make a new law. Hint hint: NOBODY. Heck, no one wants to risk warping some email to another place because it will have the chance of destroying a planet. You know. The IXS I built uses enough antimatter to turn Jupiter into a star and make the solar system a trinary system. I think we already have another star that is much darker than the one we know. I think it's called NEMESIS, or was it Planet X? I forgot. *Censored*, I am glad I don't discuss this stuff with people like Jeremie or Ulrich or even Jacob, not that it's classified, I just sound like a nerd in my head, and I probably sound or look like one overall. I think I look like a nerd because of the Tuxedo, after all, people like Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Markus Persson, they are rich computer geeks. The difference is, they are self made, I was rich because of the Tavirez Mob. I have a feeling, if XANA went into me. I think it will know about something that I allowed the Tavirez Mob to make.

*The school alarm sounds off because of a drone swarm*

Yep, I am so gonna be in a heap of trouble with INTERPOL if they find out about that.

(Ratchet's POV)

"This is not a drill, all students go to the basement of the school to avoid drone strikes, we will not be responsible if you get hit" The announcer said. Adrien got on his exosuit and started to rush to the nearby apartment he rented. I have a feeling that last trip to Iberia was not just cleaning. I think he brought something back. I'm hoping it's not too deadly. Then he called me. "John we need to move, NOW!" We got to his car and drove to the apartment. We soon got to his apartment room where we found something covered in a sheet of blanket and graphene that said "In the case of SHTF, use the equipment under these sheets." He always abbreviates things that will drive people insane. He uncovered an armory which included 4 AR-15X2's, all accompanied by 40 x100 EMP round magazines. "Take two of them and shoot everything in the sky that flies, I don't care if it's a bird." Adrien said. We each grabbed two guns with Adrien carrying 30 magazines while I carried the rest. He had his exosuit so it was no problem. We got out shooting at the drones, by the time 60% of them were gone, I ran out of ammo. "I'm out" I said. "Then take some ammo!" Adrien bursted out. Soon, we managed to take out 97% of the drones, the rest were shot down by what appeared to be Tavirez Mob.

(Adrien's POV)

We are done, finally. However, I soon saw Derrick Tavirez, one of the 43 mob kingpins walking up to me. I had my hand right on the holster where my 1911 is. Good thing my armory had it. Ratchet walked back to the apartment to get something else just incase. "So, finally the traitor finally reveals himself away from the protection of INTERPOL, one of the allies of our enemy gangs." He said. "Trust me, you need to stop this war Derrick, this mob was stared as an independant enterprise, not a radical terrorist group! I argued.

"So you think we started this, we just finished the job for whoever were shooting the drones down, I'm guessing that was you since you are the only one who made an IXS by himself in the first place!" Derrick said.

"Trust me, I don't think the mob's grandmasters would like this at all cousin." I said.

"They would, because I am the current grandmaster Adrien, you are a pawn who could simply remove this piece, and yet, you won't because it will mean being a checkmate anyways." Derrick said.

"You think this is a game of chess Derrick? Here's the difference, you have to play by the rules, but with me by myself, I'm my own piece" I mocked just before my IXS flew right behind me aiming it's guns at the mob army there. "Right now, this ship carries a gram of antimatter. Here, I only need 0.01% of that gram to take you all down. Don't even try shooting it down because 1 gram is enough to wipe out anything within a 4 kilometer radius. I got a proposition for you, turn you and your men in and we will allow you to live a decent life where you'll still be able to beat people up."

"Trust me Adrien, it isn't going to be a free life. We don't want to be in a prison where we get chipped." Derrick said.

"I never said it was going to be here" I said.

Soon, Derrick and his men following him were warped up to a ship used by Solona Rangers to escort prisoners. It wasn't maximum security by their standards, but it was enough where they won't escape.

(Ratchet's POV)

I walked up to Adrien wondering what in the galaxy was going on. "What happened to them?" I asked Adrien. "You know that eventhough you don't have direct partnership with NATO, after that stunt you pulled with the UDF on Earth, we pretty much are allies to an extent. What the Tavirez Mob doesn't know is you also are allies with the Cooper Clan, so you are basically doing your dirty work right now, we'll deal with the UDF in time though." He explained. What, he thinks we are here to make deals? You gotta be kidding me. We are not here to make deals, we are here to help fight against the likes of the UDF and Nefarious Faction. True, they are gonna have to deal with their own international affairs, but Tavirez Mob, like he said was an ally problem with us. I'll talk with INTERPOL to see if I can help against the Tavirez Mob. However, XANA is a bigger threat. Adrien will be spending the next 2 weeks in his apartment studying "Lyoko" which is the code used in the VR simulation. This code will be blocked by a Lua and C++ hardwire cord so XANA will have no access to his computer. Especially when it's being powered by a 50 atom antimatter core, It's a desktop so no worries.

(Adrien's POV)

2 weeks later, I came up with a thing to take down XANA, the problem, it's a trojan horse. This Trojan Horse will act as a virtual EMP, so for me to use this, it means wiping out France's power grid. Unfortunately, that's the least damage it will do. In order for me to do this without wiping out the entire world's grid, I have to provide proof that XANA exists. Luckily enough for me, NASA beat me to it. As soon as everyone disconnected themselves from France, I plugged in the USB drive and the power was off in france for 30 minutes, somehow, my USB was still on. I soon pulled a pin from my EMP grenade, dropped it, and got out of range, XANA was finally killed. So, that was that. I went back to Kadic Academy where the power was finally on and Jeremie was still trying to figure out where XANA went. "You are a smart guy Adrien, do you know where XANA went?" He said. I had to tell him a blunt truth. "XANA seems to be dead, however, I just have a sinking feeling something is not right." Soon the TV flicked on with a story I seen on the other timeline. "This is just in, the US had nuked North Korea after California was destroyed by their ICBM's. However, it doesn't seem like Kim Jong Un launched the nukes, but a software that hacked into that program. No more signs of this virus known as "XANA" is anywhere to be found, but this is the second time WOMD's were used in war." The reporter said. I slammed my hand on the wall in frustration. This was the same thing that happened in my last timeline. There is no avoiding it. At least UDF aren't going to invade anyone for a long time though. I need to look at the bright side of things. "I'm sorry about this Adrien" Jeremie said.

"Don't be, you were already stronger than the rest of the French when you weren't." I said in a calmer tone. "Besides, this isn't your fault. I am going to need a break though, I guess I'll find an excuse to be expelled so I can go back to what I was doing."

The Principle walked into the room. "Hey Adrien, we got a hold of your files, why didn't you say you already graduated?" He said.

"It's a very long story that you don't need to know." I said. "I rather if you don't know it because, well, ignorance is bliss, especially during these times."

(Ratchet's POV)

Adrien landed his IXS in the area where I hid my ship. "So, Adrien Tavirez, are you going to help me with the rest of your buddies?" I said. "Nah, I don't think we need to help at all, since that mob is tearing itself apart, it will eventually die out, however, as far as implants go, I might get some of the loyalist who joined INTERPOL to take those projects down." Adrien said. "So despite everything you saw so far, you still keep with your religion?" I said. He came up with an answer that surprised and shocked me quite a bit. "The reason why we are making deals with you is not to make us dependant on your technologies, it's to create a better trust system. However, I am using technology that is also based off your technologies, simply because if you are what I've been predicting that you are, I'll make sure you guys are gonna get your planets taken out. Look, I'll be honest with you, when you say that we humans don't know anything about aliens from other planets, you are correct. This doesn't mean you are puppets, it just means we are taking measures to make sure the 'anti-christ' doesn't doom us. In your eyes, I may be a religious nut, and I probably am since you could be skeptical about it, but I want to defend my own country. Besides, if it's not religion that you need to refer to, those rice sized implants can cause physical infections to people. Turn them into zombie-looking people. Anyways, the loyalists are taking care of it so, where next?" He said

"Since Grimroth can use you for computers, we'll go to Veldin." I said.

"I thought programming was a part of enginnerring" He said.

"Yeah, but we need you to do something that will keep you off your lazy *censored*" I said.

"Heh, that's the kind of guy they need. Good on the inside, tough leader on the outside." Adrien said, "I'm hoping your actions are better though."

End: Code Lyoko


End file.
